


The Truth

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Littleverse [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Caregiver!Foggy, Little!Matt, Littleverse, Neutral!Karen, Other, Surprise Party, caregiver!Brett, daddy!foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Matt catches Foggy in a lie but is quite pleased with the outcome.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Littleverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356301
Kudos: 12





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

“Don’t lie to me, Foggy,” Matt said sadly, eyes full of tears. “You know you can’t pull that shit with me,”

“Language, Matt!” Foggy scolded as he moved from the kitchen to the couch where Matt was sitting.

“Foggy, please, I don’t lie to you anymore,” Matt continued. “Since the night you found out I was Daredevil, even through the hardships and events that happened, I haven’t lied to you. Never again. You know I can tell when you’re lying. Why won’t you just tell me the truth?” Matt was confused. Foggy never lied to him but Matt had asked what had Foggy’s heart speeding over the past few days.

He’d been keeping a close ear on his Daddy once he realized that Foggy was hiding something but the man just kept avoiding the topic. That is until he straight up lied to Matt just a minute ago when asking a question.

“Matt, I promise that I’m not hiding anything bad. Just the opposite. I’m going something just for you but it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Foggy told him. Matt listened to his heartbeat the whole time, deciding that Foggywas telling the truth as his heart calmed from the random questions Matt had thrown his way.

Matt leaned into Foggy as he heard the TV click on, relaxing into the comforting smell and feel of his Daddy. He soon found himself dozing against Daddy’s chest, too cozy to think about how he’d ended up in his lap.

~~~

Matty woke up really Little. Further than normal and Foggy instantly knew it. Matty was already in his clothes when he woke up and Foggy had a bottle ready once he peeked his eyes open. Foggy scooped him up off the couch where he’d been napping before popping the bottle into his mouth.

Matty hummed happily, drinking hungrily. “I’ve got a surprise for you, baby,” Foggy said, getting Matty’s attention. His head turned, eyes unfocused but in his general direction. Foggy couldn’t describe how cute it was that Matty always turned to ‘look’ at him even though he couldn’t see the way that Foggy could.

That surprise turned out to be a small get together at the office with all of their friends and family. It was a birthday party for Little Matty. Matt had a small get together when he was Big but this was Little Matty’s first birthday with a Caregiver and a group of people that were able to go to these lengths for him.

Matty shoved his face against Foggy’s chest, not hiding but keeping shyly close to Foggy as everyone ‘yelled’ surprise and Matty took it in. Obviously, Foggy was the only one in the room that knew Matty could ‘see’ them and take the whole sight in but the others made sure that they didn’t overwhelm Matty as they knew he was particularly skittish.

Matty smiled a little but made no move to leave his Daddy’s grip and greet everyone. “Wanna say hi to everyone?” Foggy asked, bobbing him up and down a little. Matty responded by grabbing him tighter and completely hiding his face away in the crook of Foggy’s neck.

He felt as Daddy chuckled and heard a few people ‘aww’ while others took in a sharp breath with adoring smiles. It took a while but Matty was finally feeling up to being social as Foggy placed him on the ground and he slowly tried to walk to Karen and Brett. Because of how Little he was feeling today, he was struggling pretty hard with the walking bit but Brett caught him before he fell face-first on the floor, holding him up so he could continue his walk.

Karen placed a kiss on his forehead and he let out a giggle, shoving his fingers into his mouth to smother it. The party went on for a while, Foggy’s family(only a select few that had been able to come) and all his friends bringing out the gifts for Matty to open. Matty got tired quickly, happy with how his day went and satisfied that he had his Daddy to curl into once the party came to an end. 

Their friends all said goodbye, some giving kisses just and Foggy’s family did. Karen and a select few from the crew that helped set up the party were going to clean the place up while Foggy got his tired Little home. He was grateful for all their loved ones and that they had set up such a celebration so Matty could have what he didn’t get when he was growing up.

Matt had been upset that Foggy had kept something from him but in the end, the hidden truth had made Matty so happy- happier than Foggy had seen him in a long time. He was glad that he’d been able to surprise Matty and it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
